footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2020 EFL Cup Final
The 2020 EFL Cup Final will be the final of the 2019–20 EFL Cup. It is scheduled to take place on 1 March 2020 at Wembley Stadium in London, England. It will be contested by Aston Villa and Manchester City. The winner will qualify for the second qualifying round of the 2020–21 UEFA Europa League. Route to the final Aston Villa Aston Villa, as a Premier League team not involved in European competition, started in the second round where they played EFL League Two club Crewe Alexandra away. At Gresty Road, Aston Villa won 6–1 with two goals from Conor Hourihane as well as goals from Ezri Konsa, Keinan Davis, Frederic Guilbert and Jack Grealish. In the third round, they played fellow Premier League side Brighton & Hove Albion away at the Falmer Stadium. Villa won 3–1 with goals from Jota, Hourihane and Grealish. In the next round, they drew Premier League team Wolverhampton Wanderers at home. At Villa Park, they progressed to the next round with a 2–1 win thanks to goals from Anwar El Ghazi and Ahmed Elmohamady. In the quarter-finals they played Premier League side and European champions Liverpool at Villa Park. Liverpool played their youth team due to their senior team competing in the 2019 FIFA Club World Cup in Qatar, and Villa won 5–0 with goals from Hourihane, two from Jonathan Kodjia, Wesley and an own goal from Morgan Boyes. In the two legged semi-final they played Premier League side Leicester City. After a 1–1 draw in the first leg away at the King Power Stadium, Villa reached the final after a 2–1 win at Villa Park with goals from Matt Targett and a 93rd minute winner from Trézéguet to complete a 3–2 aggregate victory. Manchester City 2019 EFL Cup holders Manchester City, as a Premier League team involved in the 2019–20 UEFA Champions League, started the competition in the third round. They were first drawn away at EFL Championship side Preston North End. At Deepdale, City won 3–0 with goals from Raheem Sterling, Gabriel Jesus and an own goal from Ryan Ledson. In the next round, they drew fellow Premier League team Southampton at home. At the City of Manchester Stadium, they won 3–1 with two goals from Sergio Agüero and one from Nicolás Otamendi. In the fifth round, they played against League One side Oxford United away at the Kassam Stadium. City won 3–1 with two goals from Sterling and one from João Cancelo. In the two-legged semi-final, they drew Premier League and Manchester derby rivals Manchester United. City earned a 3–1 victory in the first leg at Old Trafford, with goals from Bernardo Silva, Riyad Mahrez and an own goal from Andreas Pereira. Despite a 1–0 loss at home in the second leg, they reached the final with a 3–2 aggregate score. City will be looking to retain the EFL Cup for the third consecutive year. Match Details |time = |team1 = Aston Villa |score = |report = |team2 = Manchester City |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = |referee = }} See also *2020 FA Cup Final External links * 2020 League Cup Final Cup Final Category:2019-20 Match Day info Category:Aston Villa F.C. matches Category:Manchester City F.C. matches